War and Love
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: They had our trust, they used us and pretended to love us, the world is taken It's been six years since the day they took over, and the girls and I have been in The rebellion is growing, and our number one fear? Falling in love with the causes of our But, after everything, who would we destroy? Our deceiving ex's, or their boss,
1. Chapter 1

**_ -Prologue-_**

**_-_**_ "We trusted you!" A girl with mid-calve length auburn orange hair held up in a red bow and hot pink eyes yelled as the wind whipped around her and the other figures in the field. _

_"You used us!" A girl with elbow-length wavy blonde hair in two pigtails and sky blue eyes sobbed as another girl with short, spiked black hair and lime green eyes held her while growling. _

_"And now you took over the entire world!" A girl with spiky black hair that reached her bottom and chocolate brown eyes spat as a deathly aura surrounded her. _

_"Why should we join you?.." Two girls said eerily, one with cropped short brown hair and light purple eyes and the other with long brown hair with a gold streak in it and gold eyes. _

_"We hate what you did!" The tallest girl hissed, she had mid-thigh length bleach\platinum blonde curly hair in a braid and her eyes changed from gold to a stark silver color. _

_"You, You Monsters!" The final girl stormed, she had long ginger-red hair in two pigtails with navy blue ribbons and her eyes were navy blue. All were standing opposed to eight males who stood on the other side of the field. _

_The first had spiky red hair and flame red eyes with a red cap, the second had winged blonde hair and deep blue eyes, another had spiked up black hair and forest green eyes. One had below the shoulder spiky black hair in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes, Then another had shaggy mid-back length bleach\platinum hair in a tightened middle ponytail with two eagle feathers and his eyes deepened into a black color with a silver ring. _

_"We did what we were meant to do." One with shaggy ginger-red hair and deeper navy blue eyes than his counterpart shouted. _

_"But we want you to stay with us." Two final brothers said. They both had dark brown hair but one had purple eyes, the other deep golden ones covered by work goggles. _

_"You gained our trust and squandered it!" The girls replied harshly as it started to pour. In a flash of bright white light they disappeared, leaving their counterparts standing in the rain. __**-**_

**_That's how we left them after the charade was over. They were players, after our most protected item, Earth. They took over and wanted us to stay with them. Now we're in hiding. Hoping not to be found. If we are then it will be a trap of lies and a web of deceit all over. This is how this story begins, with a plan to reconquer the world, even if we have to remove the current dictators permanently._**

**Should I continue? Please review and until next time Ciao!  
~Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Momoko POV**

I finish putting on my make-up and glance in the compact mirror. I haven't changed much, but I have gotten more curvy and now I have nice c cups. I now wear hazel contacts, as well as cut my hair off so it reaches my butt. I no longer wear my bow for the same reason. It's been a long drive from Manhattan to D.C so I am kind of mussed.

"Miss Ruby, are you ready?" My driver asks. The girls and I changed our names. My new name is Ruby Darrell and I have assistants for my business, my own little bakery and restaurant chain 'Piece of Heaven'. Although I also am one of the heads of the rebellion, known as Rose.

"Yes. I am ready." I reply as we pull up to the bar that has the entrance to the Rebellion Headquarters.

"Be careful, RR or KO officers have been increasing." She informs me. I nod and get out, walking in and through the bar to the cellar. I press a slightly jutted brick in the cold wall and it slides away, revealing a passageway to the HQ.

"Time for the conference." I say and walk through. The Secret Underground is the rebellion's transportation to the meetings, training, and other centers. I step inside and she shuts the door, allowing me to teleport to headquarters.

"There you are, Bloody Rose." Nexa, or Bronze Lion says. Her hair is in a ponytail and she has a yellow wood mask covering her face. She hands me my magenta pink mask and I put it on. Her other name is Natalie Cortez, she works as a Teacher at one of the Military Academies in Africa.

"Hello, Lion. Where are the others?" I ask.

"Venus is talking to her recruits, Bull hasn't awakened yet, Mars is working out with Titan, and Wolverine is with Panda in Technology again." She replies. I cross my arms as we walk out of the room and down to the main conference room for the monthly conference, where we can call eachother by our real names. I punch in the entrance code and we walk in, it is a large room with screens on the and walls. The table is very long and an oval shape, with eight large, comfortable looking captain's chairs around it in different colors; pink, light blue, green, yellow, gold, navy blue, purple and black. Each place where there is a chair there is a large touch screen embedded in the table. I sit at my spot as the others file in and lock the door.

"Okay. Roll call. Ruby Darrell and Natalie Cortez." I say, Nexa and I raise our hands and check ourselves off.

"Sapphire Knight and Skylar Brown." Nexa says. Miyako and Kaoru raise their hands.

"Allison and Hailey Sanderson." I ask. The twins shrug and raise their hands.

"Dawn Vivier and Constance Rampidi." Nexa finishes. Kyoko and Eren raise their hands. This is standard procedure for every meeting.

"Alright. Now that we're done with roll call, how is everyone doing?" Miyako asks a bit cheerily. She kept her looks like Nexa but straightened her hair and doesn't wear it in pigtails. She works as a private designer in Italy as to not draw too much attention but still makes a lot of money.

"I'd say I've been doing pretty well." Kaoru shrugs. She has d-cups now and her hair is straight, reaching her shoulders in a clean bob. She's a physical trainer for the Military Academies with Kyoko, and they're both stationed in Mexico.

"I agree." I say while looking at my quickly filling inbox on the screen.

"Classes are going well, but it's really disgusting seeing so many go to work for them." Nexa says.

"Hmm.. Work at the club is good for the both of us." Hachi says. She got rid of the streak and curled her hair, now she wears brown contacts with Ali who has kept her petite form and just fringed her hair a bit. They haven't changed a lot. They work here at the bar and club as entertainment and staff.

"Since I work with Kaoru, I'd say we're fine." Kyoko says. She has her long hair in a bun now, but that's it.

"Business as usual here." Eren says. She works in the big Tech companies for the RRBZ and KOGZ located in Germany now. She colored her hair raven black and wears black contacts, her braid is gone too and she has d-cups like Kaoru.

"Then we should continue the meeting. The professor sent us our new compacts with our new transformation outfits customized for each one of us." Nexa announces and takes out a small box. She takes out eight small compacts in our colors and passes them around.

"Well it's about time." Kaoru and Kyoko groan and flip theirs open.

"Yes, he said we could not use them unless we were really in need of them. They are more powerful and he believes we are more than capable of taking care of things with our training." I back up Nexa and Eren nods.

"I agree." Eren says while studying hers.

"How about our first attacks though? I'm more interested in that." Hachi snaps.

"Of course. Our plan is all about the strategy and timing. We need to hit them when security and awareness is weakened. We will most likely have a better chance then. But we will fight in our hidden identities as the leaders." Nexa explains.

"So when the anniversary arrives celebrating their six year rule we're going to attack?" Ali says.

"Yes. They are really bakas for telling their Political member to lessen security on that day. We are going to attack at the speech ceremony, and we will try not to hurt too many innocent people. Go straight for the bakas and their minions." Kaoru growls and slams her fist on the table.

"You get the point." Ali and Hachi sigh.

"Do I have to fight?" Miyako whimpers.

"Yes. Sadly." Eren replies.

**Brick POV**

"GR! After six years, still nothing!" Butch and Hiroshi yell and punch the air next to them. I lower my head sadly and rub my face. They disappeared completely. All their records erased, as well as their families and close friends. Which has been trouble.

"Chill, Butch, Hiroshi. We've had enough broken objects." Naman scolds. "Are you sure you still haven't found them!?"

"Yes." The officer shivers.

"Then try a search for similar qualities." Eiji tells him. The officer nods and we walk out of the room.

"Well it's late. I'm going to hit the hay." I say.

"I agree." Boomer yawns.

"We will talk tomorrow morning." Shinji says and walks off with Koumori to their wing. Eiji follows suit and disappears.

"Well then, see you tomorrow." Naman says and walks to his wing. Hiroshi and Butch run off with Boomer right behind them. I walk just ahead to my wing and into my room, locking the door and falling onto my bed. Rolling over to the neatly made right side, I look at the picture on the nightstand of Momoko and I.

"Momoko, I am really sorry. Please come back. Please understand." I whisper.

**I need three reviews to continue! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyako POV**

"Alright. It's practice time." Nexa says and we walk to the big training room for only us and we lock the door. Tomorrow is the big day, and it's been a week since the conference so today all of us are practicing our big skills. I walk over to a wall and sit down on a nearly invisibly glass bench protruding from the wall. My skills aren't strong in offense so I work with Momoko. But I am good at stalling and distracting so I am needed a lot.

"You ready, Kyoko?" Kaoru says with a smirk.

"Heck yeah!" Kyoko replies with a grin as they walk over to the boxing\wrestling ring.

"Don't destroy the thing, please." Nexa calls out to them while grabbing her favorite sword that splits into two by sliding them apart. She begins using them on a practice dummy while Eren disappears into the gun, archery and projectile range. Ali and Hachi start with the punching bags while Momoko grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"We'll start easy, okay?" She says. I nod and we walk slowly over to the medicine balls (You throw and swing these around, very heavy!). I pick one up and throw it at a target. This is very easy after years of doing it.

"I kinda hate seeing them again, but that's probably because they've been trying to find us again." I sigh. Momoko nods as very loud ricochets split through the air, it's obvious Eren just fired a few slugs. But it always gets our attention.

"True, Miyako. But we will restore peace, okay?" Momoko asks.

"Hai." I reply with a small smile. I wonder what Boomer looks like now, probably same as ever. But I shouldn't be worrying about him, I'm worried about the world.

**Boomer POV**

"Boomer, why are you so distant?" Butch asks. We're out in the large garden for a break, the mansion is bustling with activity about the anniversary.

"These sunflowers, remind me of Miya-chan." I reply and gently pick one up.

"Ah, so you have a flower that reminds you of your girl as well?" Eiji says while laying back against his favorite weeping willow tree with his eyes closed.

"We all do." Brick comments while twirling a red rose around in his fingers.

"Then why don't we tell eachother what they are because I've told you." I suggest.

"Alright." Naman assents.

"Mine are the red and white rose." Brick says.

"Delphinium." Butch says.

"I like Gladiolus." Naman adds.

"Jasmine." Eiji says.

"Definitely Statice." Hiroshi comments.

"Hydrangea and Koumori's is Iris." Shinji says. Koumori growls when he says it.

"I could have said it on my own." Koumori scolds. Shinji shrugs and smirks.

"Enough. Now, as we all know, after the speeches we all are going to give the message to the girls on television." Naman says.

"Yes. I hope they listen to us." Eiji says, sadness ebbing into his voice. It was hard for all of us when the girls left us like that. We lost our equals that day, our loves.

"They'll understand someday." Hiroshi assures. "I feel like something is going to happen and we're going to see them again, but I've felt it since they left us."

"I doubt anything will happen tomorrow." Brick says, pulling his hair back into its low ponytail and straightening his cap. I watch a dark blue butterfly chasing another blue butterfly as the latter finally flies to it. I want that to happen to Miyako and I, I really do love her, but I wonder if she feels the same.

**Please review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru POV**

"AGH!" I wince as I barely miss being punched by Kyoko and return the favor, not catching her off-guard though, she dodges.

"Alright, that's enough of that! Eren and I are next." Nexa says. I take a deep breath and fist bump Kyoko before exiting the ring, allowing Nexa and Eren to enter. They are more intricate with their moves in the ring, unlike Kyoko and I, which makes it interesting.

"Come on, Kaoru. Why don't we go do the obstacle course." Kyoko asks.

"Sure." I reply. The obstacle course is simulated to any type of situation we might be involved in. You have to put on special gear too. Momoko and Miyako are already in the obstacle course though. They both are dodging a spray of bullet blanks with ease while making their way to the finish point. They usually do not attempt the real missions, but it's fine. The way we're attacking, they'll be needed in the middle behind Kyoko, Nexa, Eren and I. Hachi and Ali are going to come from opposite sides to overwhelm the guards a bit.

"Very good, Miyako, Momoko." I compliment as they exit. They both smile and nod.

"It gets easier every time." Miyako replies happily and they walk away to perform a different exercise. I can't wait to see Butch's face when he realizes how much trouble he's in.

**Butch POV**

"Excuse me." The officer who we put in charge of finding information on the girls says while bowing.

"Rise and report, what is it?" Brick acknowledges hopefully.

"We found a few girls who seem to have the same traits." The officer reports and hands us different papers. On mine there is a small picture of a girl with black hair that's bobbed and lime green eyes. Her name is Skylar Brown. But all I see is Kaoru..

"It has to be them." Naman says with more than a hint of relief and happiness. We show eachother the papers. They all changed a bit, in ways we want to change back, which is obvious in everyone's eyes.

"Did you find their residences?" Eiji asks.

"Not all of them, sadly." The officer replies.

"Who then?" Boomer asks.

"We found Sapphire Knight, Constance Rampidi, Allison Sanderson and Dawn Vivier." He informs us. I frown, I'll have to find Kaoru myself.

**Please review and I am accepting oc's for the story! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nexa POV**

"Alright, everyone. Today, we attack at the RRBZ Speech Ceremony. The objective is to surprise them and let them know we're here and how powerful we are without, I repeat, without harming excessive amounts of Citizen. Is that clear!?" I order. I get a large 'Yes, Lion!' in response.

"Very well. Into your teams when I call their names. First, Team Alpha!" Momoko says. My team forms and I nod in satisfaction. "Then Teams Delta, Zulu, Victor and Bravo! Followed by Sierra, Juliett, and Uniform!"

The teams assemble and another general briefs them on specifics while the girls and I sit down at a table. I study everyone, we're each wearing black jumpsuits, gloves, combat boots and masks with designs in our colors that indicate our rebellion names. Our custom-made, tech-enhanced choice weapons are already on each of our team's jets, so that's taken care of.

"You know the rule, everyone. Do not let them look you in the eyes, or touch you, or else they're going to be suspicious." Eren whispers as we slip our compacts into concealed pockets.

"We at least get to stun them." Kaoru comments.

"Yes, yes, but do not do too much." Momoko reminds her.

"Your, graces, we are ready to commence our mission." One of the Generals, Yuko Oshima, announces. We nod to her and she walks over to join Eren as her advisor. She has light blue, nearly white hair and blue eyes, making her very pretty. But she's an awesome singer so she bonded with Ali and Eren quicker than the rest of us.

"All teams.. Move out!" Kyoko orders.

**Naman POV**

It's the break after our individual speeches to the world before the message, so all the guys are back inside to catch our breath.

"I hope they listen, I hope they listen." Boomer repeats while fingering the sunflower in his hand.

"I'm sure they will." Brick assures him.

"We'll wait until after everything's done to send out teams to find the four girls we know their residences." I say.

"Yes. That will be best." Eiji comments.

"We are ready for you all." An attendant announces and we brace ourselves before walking steadily out to the stage where the fan girls cheer for us. We hold up our hands and quiet them down. This better work.

**I know, it's short. Yuko belongs to Singing Bella so please check her out! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren POV**

I grab my bow and arrows, then slip a small Tazer Gun and knife into my belt. Nexa straps her sword (in its sheath) to hers and adds the small dart gun. As we're waiting to infiltrate the ceremony, we're watching the RRBZ and KOGZ on TV. They're giving an 'apology' to us, telling us how sorry they are. I watch Eiji in particular and study him closely. He doesn't seem like he's lying. But I have to go through with this, and I will.

"I can't believe them." Lion growls. I pat her gently on the back.

"Don't worry, we will have vengeance." I assure. She nods and puts on a smirk. I hand her the microphone and she clears her throat.

"All teams, launch in one minute." Lion orders.

"We're ready, Wolverine." Yuko informs me. Lion's advisor, Tasha, walks up.

"All teams are go, Lion." She says. Lion and I nod to eachother before activating our weapons and walking to the front where we'll jump straight down and get to the stage without too much trouble from civilians. We'll be dealing with the bodyguards, officers etc.

"NOW!" Lion and I order. The door of the plane opens and we jump off the edge, allowing our built-in gliding gear to deploy and bring us safely to the ground. Gasps, murmurs and finally panicked shrieks fill the air at the shock of the unexpected visitors.

"Take the right!" Lion tells me and I nod, leading my team over to the right side. They follow their orders and take down the easy guards while I fight my way to the stage, taking down guard after guard with electrical shocks, arrows or pressure points. Lion is in front of me, Titan and Mars are in the lead. Bull and Panda are at the same pace with Venus and Rose. Soon I do a flip onto the stage and kick the guards surrounding Eiji off the stage.

"Who are you!?" Eiji asks while going into a defensive stance. I walk over to him slowly.

"Nobody you have to worry about." I reply and taze him, he falls to the ground. I watch as all of us assemble on the stage.

"We are the Resistance, we can promise you that we _WILL _take back over and return the Earth to its more Glorious state." Rose says into the microphone.

"We also hope we will not have to suffer from casualties, fatalities, or wounded from either side." Venus follows.

"But we are not afraid to use brute force." Mars and Titan warn.

"Our simple intentions will not be fatal if all respect is given and we are followed." Bull and Panda hiss.

"The leaders of the Resistance; Rose, Lion, Venus, Wolverine, Mars, Titan, Bull and Panda. Do not want for harm to come to innocent citizens. But we are out to reconquer and take back what the present dictators have so wrongfully stolen!" I state.

"See how quickly we were able to penetrate this ceremony? This is what will happen when we return to individual countries, people, laws, democratic society. We warn the RRBZ and KOGZ not to _provoke_ us." Lion finishes and the helicopters swoop down.

**Eiji POV**

I watch as the Resistance and their Leaders board a fleet of Helicopters and disappear. Barely any of the civilians were hurt, but all the guards and agents are down. Those women knew what they were doing, and they seemed to have a passionate reason to. But why!?

The civilians are escorted out of the estate grounds and the guys and I walk back inside to our private parlor.

"That was.. So.. flawless." Naman breathes.

"They have to have a connection of some sort to our girls." Brick says.

"Well we have leads on four of them. We'll just ask them then." I sigh.

"Very true. We will retrieve them tomorrow." Hiroshi says with a smile.

**Long chapter… I'm back from vacation now so more updating! Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyoko POV**

"Awesome job, everyone! We showed the monarchy who's in charge! Never give up!" I say. Loud cheers and chants fill the air, it's deafening. But nonetheless, Kaoru, Hachi, Nexa and I are grinning.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Simmer down! We shall take our leave, we hope you celebrate humbly our own victory." Eren speaks. In a snap of a finger, we're taken down through the stage and into the prep rooms where we quickly change into our regular clothes. I wear a dark white t-shirt, black track pants, navy blue hoodie and yellow sneakers.

"Good work, we will soon have our vengeance." Momoko compliments. She's wearing a simple red sweater, long pleated brown skirt, and pink flats. Miyako nods enthusiastically, she's wearing a pale blue blouse, beige skirt that reaches her ankles, and yellow sandal wedges.

"Too true, too true." Nexa comments. She's sporting a brown tank top covered by a yellow mini-jacket, black fitted pants and red, pointy toed heels. Kaoru comes up behind me and we fist bump, she's outfitted in a dark green sweatsuit with yellow and white designs and black sneakers.

"We're going to show them why they don't mess with us." Ali smirks. She and Hachi are wearing matching outfits in their individual colors; capped-sleeve tees, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, white leggings, and shiny cowboy boots with designs on them.

"They will regret doing this." Eren sighs mysteriously. She is wearing a tight black tunic with a white dress shirt rolled up to her elbows, black slacks, white fitted vest, white stiletto boots and glasses.

"Yeah. Well, we'd better get going, shall we?" I suggest. We all nod to eachother in 'good-bye' as we head to the separate hangars, or upstairs to the club.

"See you tomorrow, Dawn." Kaoru, or Skylar, says. I wave back to her as we separate and go down our separate avenues. I can't help but feel something's going to happen.

**Hiroshi POV**

I hear the lock rattle and footsteps entering the apartment, then rattling again and I know she locked it.

"Oh.. what a work day.. Those students are so energetic." She yawns and I hide myself in the shadows as she walks into the bedroom. She discards her bag and shoes then falls on her back onto the bed. She's more beautiful than the picture..

I silently tip-toe over and take a deep breath. Her eyes are closed, perfect.

"I missed you, Kyoko-chan." I whisper and before any reactions are given I pin her onto the bed and kiss her passionately on the lips. I got her when her guard was down so she can't do anything. I start to cry and release her for air, she's gasping.

"H-H-Hiroshi!" She croaks and before she can scream I pull her to me and knock her out. Finally, she's mine, back in my arms for good. I wonder how the others are doing.

**Kyoko down, three to go.. **

**~Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ali POV**

"Agh, what a day. A lot more customers than usual." I yawn, dragging myself into my apartment and locking the door, putting my coat and hat up on the hooks by it. Hachi has a different place she lives, which is right over the club, I preferred not having drunks stumbling into my room so I got a place near the club, but not right by it.

I grab my touch off of the counter and walk slowly to my room, it feels different though, like something's wrong so I step slowly and cautiously until I find myself beside the bed. I guess it's just my imagination, but who knows?

"Gotcha, Ali." A voice that only belongs to Koumori whispers in my ear and I feel myself being turned around and pushed onto the bed by him. I gasp and he kisses me, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I struggle to get out of his grip until I notice hot tears flowing down his face onto mine. Is he actually sorry!? No, he can't be, I've been hurt twice now. Once by Yuki, once by Koumori. Why would he be? I can't trust him.

"Koumori. Get off." I snap and throw myself onto the floor, but he follows and picks me up, restraining me.

"Sorry, Ali. I'm really sorry about this." He says and knocks me out, I can only remember his expression, pain, that plastered his face before I lost consciousness.

**Koumori POV**

I kiss her gently before opening the window and slipping out of the room. My squad of officers is waiting silently for me below so I climb down the ladder and enter the purple car quickly. My phone goes off and I answer, knowing it's Naman.

_"Did you get her, Koumori?" _ Naman asks.

"Hai. We're on our way back. See you in a little while." I reply.

_"Good. See you later."_ He says and hangs up. I sigh and cradle Ali closer, I hurt her really bad, it'll take a lot to get her to trust me again.

After the jet ride back to Japan I hurry to the mansion, with Ali still unconscious but not for long, to see if the others have their girls. I walk into the large dining hall and see that I arrived last.

"Well, now we can finally have them back." Brick says.

"Yes." Butch agrees, but he's torn about not knowing where Kaoru is yet. So he is fighting back a tantrum.

"Shh.. they're waking up." Boomer whispers. Miyako wakes first, of course.

"W-what happen-.. AAHHH! Let go of me!" She shrieks, waking the other three. Kyoko throws herself out of Hiroshi's arms, followed by Eren. Ali growls and punches me.

"YOW!" I yelp, letting go. She runs away from me and instantly Boomer is on the ground with Kyoko and Ali on top of him while Eren is comforting Miyako.

"Why did you dare do this?!" Kyoko roars as Hiroshi drags her off of Boomer, I do the same to Ali.

"We missed you, we know we made a mistake. And we want you back." Hiroshi explains.

"Mistake? You made more than one!" Ali snaps, wiggling to get out of grips again but I restrain her gently.

"We know! If you didn't see the broadcast, we did apologize, we are sorry!" Boomer sobs.

"Not sorry enough, I suppose." Miyako states harshly.

"Yes, you really would be sorry if you showed up without knocking us unconscious." Kyoko comments.

"We couldn't think of anything else to do to bring you back." Naman admits.

"Then you aren't as great as you think you are. Now you're going to have a lot more trouble than you did for this, and we won't help you out of it." Eren fumes, her eyes glowing red.

"We just want to know where the others are. We are sorry, okay? We didn't want to lose you that day." Eiji says, trying to hug Eren but she repels him.

"How can we show we're sorry!?" Brick yells desperately.

"That's your problem. You aren't doing a very good job." Kyoko hisses.

"When the others find out, you better have written your wills down." Ali growls.

"So you do know where they are?" Butch asks hopefully. We catch Kyoko by surprise, a small spark of fear can be seen for a second.

"Yes, but even if we did we wouldn't put them in jeopardy." Miyako replies nervously.

"We promise we won't hurt them, okay? We just want to see them back, safe and sound, as well as your families." Boomer says soothingly. Miyako looks at him and sniffles before walking over to him.

"Is that true?" Miyako whispers.

"Yes." The guys and I reply hastily. She sighs and grabs the girls, taking them over to a corner. They talk for a minute before stalking back over.

"Fine. We'll stay here, but we will only give you clues as to where our families and the girls are." Eren says aggressively. I hug Ali happily and kiss her cheek, finally I'll have her with me again. I won't let her get hurt again.

**Aww they really are sorry.. but will they actually find the rest of the girls? Please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hachi POV**

"Allison, why aren't you at the club?" I call from outside her apartment door. Silence again. I groan and fish the key for her apartment out of my purse and go inside.

"Alice Tanaka, where are you?" I ask and stalk around, after looking for her everywhere I realize her bedroom window is open and it dawns on me. She's been kidnapped! Whomever is responsible is going to get their butts kicked big time!

Grabbing my cell phone, I use the private line for the resistance and contact Nexa.

_"Who is it?" _She asks anxiously, has anyone else been taken?!

"Lion, we have a problem. Panda's gone, and whomever took her I'm going to kick their sorry butts for taking her!" I growl in reply, clenching my fists.

_"Her too.. Venus, Wolverine and Titan have disappeared as well. Obvious kidnappings. I have a hunch of who it is, there's only one group of people I think are responsible." _She hisses and I hear something break over the phone.

"The RRBZ and KOGZ.. They're going to be sorry!" I yowl, running out of the apartment and locking the door as I head back to the club for a meeting that is sure to happen.

_"Correct. Wolverine has contacts inside the mansion so I'll use them. See you soon, Bull." _She replies and we hang up. I'm going to kill Shinji and Koumori!

**Shinji POV**

"Is it done yet!?" Brick groans. I slide out from under the computer and shake my head.

"Nope. Now quit your gripin' and shut up so I can finish it." I snap and slide back under. We're trying to fix the monitor that the professor used when we'd fight crime in Tokyo so we can track the rest of the girls down.

"That won't work. Even if you do fix it." Ali says as she and the girls, escorted by their counterparts walk in. They look better, without their disguises. Miyako has her pigtails back, Eren's hair is back to its original bleach blonde, Kyoko's hair is done up in pigtails with blue ribbons and is dressed in her tomboy style, and finally Ali is in her rebellious style again.

"And why do you say that?" Butch asks.

"Our original compacts were destroyed so you couldn't track us. We had new compacts made that cannot be tracked unless you have one. Plus, working in the tech company I practically built most of the equipment you have here." Eren replies proudly.

"Then tell us this, are you part of the resistance? You definitely fit their characteristics." Eiji smirks.

"That has nothing to do with this. Now, do you want a clue or not?" Kyoko sneers.

"Okay, what is the clue?" Hiroshi asks.

"This is for Brick, it's quite easy. Look for the Man with the shining hat." Miyako replies.

"What about the others!?" Butch growls, pounding his fist on the table.

"Fine, since you want to find Kaoru so badly. You just need to retrace your friends' steps and go left." Kyoko sighs.

"What type of clues are these anyway?" Naman hisses.

"Tests." Eren informs him sternly.

"Nexa and Hachi will most likely rampage, so prepare yourselves." Ali comments with a laugh and crosses her arms.

**I'm not the best at making clues, but if someone can figure the first one out I'll allow their O.C's (MAX IS TWO) into the story. I won't be updating for a couple of weeks so please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Momoko POV**

"There you are, Rose." Lion said as I walked into the room.

"Hello, Lion. Bull, Mars." I greeted. I'm trying not to bawl my eyes out so I keep my head down as I take a seat.

"They could come after us, or are already coming after us. Have we gotten in touch with the contacts?" Bull growled.

"Yes, I have. They're doing their best to delay Brick, Butch, Naman and Shinji." Lion informed her.

"We'll have to rescue them and defeat the boys." Mars hissed.

"No. we have to keep ourselves under wraps. Venus, Wolverine, Panda and Titan would not want us to be taken as we're still supposed to lead the resistance." I scolded.

"You know, why don't we go test our compacts and see what they can do so we can find the girls easily." Lion suggested with a glint of her eyes.

"Sure." Bull replied and we stood up, taking our compacts out of our pockets or purses, etcetera, and activating them.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"SHINING BRIGHT!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"HONEY BEE!"

We all transformed. The dances were the same, but our outfits are different.

I am now in a sleeveless hot pink dress that comes down right below the butt, black leggings with hot pink hearts on them, dark pink high boots, white fingerless gloves and a candy pink mini jacket with long sleeves and a 'P' over my heart. My compact is on the belt around my waist.

Bright is now outfitted in a bright yellow top with brown fireworks designs all over it, brown wrist gloves, black fitted shorts that reach the knees, yellow ankle boots, and a brown mini vest with a 'C' over her heart. Her compact is also on a belt around her waist.

Buttercup is wearing the same uniform, only she has green shorts rolled up to her mid-thighs and her jacket is white with green. Over her heart is a 'P' as well. Her compact is on her belt too.

Bee is now wearing a dark gold short dress with black and yellow wasps around the hem, thigh high white stockings, black boots, and a yellow mini coat with a 'C' on it.

"Sweet! No skirt!" Buttercup cheered happily.

"These will work perfectly." Bee said in a satisfied tone. I smiled and summoned my Yo-Yo. Brick, watch out.

**Brick POV**

Man with the shining hat, ugh. They're good at making the clues.

"Mind giving me a hint!?" I asked in a frustrated way.

"Nope. If you want to win her back you have to show her you're smart." Kyoko replied.

"Why did Butch get a hint though?" I whined.

"Because he's not as smart." Ali snapped.

"AGH!" I groaned before it hit me. The answer is in the riddle, Man and Hat. Manhattan! "Never mind, I got the riddle! Sayonara!"

I ran out of the room and to the hangar where a friend of ours, Break, is waiting.

"We found another one of them." I tell him and he nods with a smirk. We board one of the readied jets and soon, we're in the air. I can't believe it took me so long.

**Yukina POV**

"Hey, Yuna!" Momoko, or Ruby greeted as I entered her restaurant\bakery. I smiled a little, I can tell why Brick likes her so much.

"Hi, Ruby." I said. I have knee length spiky dark brown hair in a ponytail with black ribbons, black eyes, and I'm wearing a simple t-shirt, dark jeans and trainers. I was sent to look for her, but became friends.

"Is there anything you would like?" She asked.

"Hmm.. just some sweets today." I replied and she grinned. She doesn't have a clue at all.

"Alright, I guess the usual combo?" She said.

"Yes." I confirmed and she went behind the counter quickly to get the candy. I took a seat at the counter to wait.

_"Breaking News, Brick Jojo in Manhattan for a visit saying he's looking for a girl by the name of Ruby Darrell. If you know anything about her whereabouts you are ordered to report to him as soon as possible." _A news flash popped up on the TV she keeps plugged in. I gulped. I have to help her, I know each of their stories. And I think she needs more time to think about it.

"Ruby, we need to go." I said as she walked up with the bag of candy. It's a good thing nobody else was here. Her eyes widen and she pulls me into the storeroom, shutting off the lights.

"What do you know?" She asked frantically.

**Yukina and Break belong to YunaKuroba who solved the riddle. I am back from vacation so yes, my stories are being updated. Please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nexa POV**

I turned off the TV and growled. I have to distract Brick-head from getting Momoko.

"Lion?" Tasha asked.

"Send messages to Bull and Mars to stay hidden. I am going to distract Brick Jojo and save Rose from him." I replied. She bowed and left to do so as a message popped up on my computer.

_Hiding from Red. All is well, so far._

_~Rose_

I breathed a sigh of relief as I exited HQ, running through the club outside where my car waited. Momoko, stay hidden. I'll take care of this as the Alpha Wolf.

"Where to, Natalie?" The driver asked.

"Air field, stat." I ordered and she nodded, driving into the alley. We have to take the back roads to the airport where I'll get a jet and fly up to Manhattan. It's a good thing the Academy let me go for a 'vacation' and I decided to stay in America. After a quiet, ten minute drive we arrived at the Airport and I practically ran to the private field where our jet is readily kept. Brick, you're in for it.

**Naman POV**

"Why are you so hostile about it?! I want my Nexa-chan back!" I whined desperately. I need Nexa back, and the girls aren't being of help.

"After you took over the world she started regretting ever thinking you were her equal, none of the remaining like you very much either." Eren scolded, her nose in a book still. She's laying down, her head on Eiji's lap. He's playing with her hair quietly.

"Amen to that." Ali sighed, swatting Koumori's hand away from her for the hundredth time.

"I know for a fact that Kaoru-chan isn't going to expose herself after you took us." Miyako said while cuddling up to Boomer.

"And that Hachi is going to tear your heads off." Kyoko added. It's a miracle they're putting up with us so well.

"Then should we tell Butch that?" I said.

"Probably since Kaoru is already moving again. Brick isn't very smooth when it comes to searching for Momoko, the rest know that you're after them." Eren commented.

"Then why don't you just tell us where they are and save them the work?" Eiji suggested.

"Yeah." Koumori agreed.

"Ask yourselves that question, if you were in our shoes, what would you do?" Ali groaned.

**Please review! Sayonara~**

**-Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miyako POV**

I hope that Momoko is okay. But I know she's smart enough to stay hidden.

"What are you thinking about, Miya-chan?" Boomer asked. I looked at him.

"Momoko." I replied.

"Don't worry about her, Miyako. She won't let herself get captured. I'm more worried about Nexa." Kyoko spoke up.

"What about her!?" Naman asked.

"She's the Alpha wolf of the pack, protective of us. She'll do anything to protect the us." Ali replied.

"Which means she'll either kill Brick or give herself up, or take Momoko and disappear under new aliases." I added.

"That will not happen." Shinji said.

"Don't be so sure." Kyoko shrilled.

"By the way, where are your compacts so we can just get to the others quickly?" Naman probed. Eren snapped her book closed and stood up.

"That is our decision to tell you." Eren growled.

**Boomer POV**

I looked between Eren and Naman as Eiji got up to intervene the obvious argument.

"No fighting, please." Eiji said.

"Then he won't bring up the compacts. The others will be impressed if they figure out their locations on their own, without the compacts." Eren snapped.

"Or should we let them see our compacts? Remember what the Professor said? You can only track eachother if you have the GPS mode on, otherwise you're completely cloaked." Kyoko said and stood up.

"Do you really want to fight over it?" Miyako shivered. I hugged Miyako and covered her ears and eyes in case it gets ugly.

"If need be it will be a catfight." Eren replied.

"Cool." Koumori whistled, earning a punch from Ali. "OUCH!"

"Don't encourage it or Nexa will kick your butt to next century." Ali groaned.

"Excuse me, but we have a call from Master Brick." A maid said, walking up with a phone in hand. I took it and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eren POV**

I sighed while I looked at the mirror. Yesterday was a wreck, I ended up storming out of the room back into my new bedroom after arguing with the boys and Kyoko. I usually never lose my temper, but stress eventually won. Eiji followed me and attempted to talk to me, but I tuned the world out completely. Miyako and Ali also have come, I talked to them before I apologized to Kyoko, which went well, meaning we're still on good terms and she won't destroy me, just that we need space.

"Excuse me, Eren?" I turned around to see Yui Miyanoto, one of my contacts and friends. She has shoulder length red hair and orange eyes, she can transform too. Her counterpart is Yuto, he has spiky red hair and dark orange eyes, he also can transform.

"Konnichiwa, Yui. What is it?" I asked and hugged her. She smiled before it faded.

"Nexa was captured." She replied. My heart fell and I dropped onto my bed.

"I can't believe it, of course I should since it's obvious that Momoko's safe." I groaned.

"They should be back any time now, I just thought you'd want to know beforehand. The others know too." Yui assured and sat beside me.

"I wonder, what will happen to the rebels now?" I whispered.

**Eiji POV**

I switched off my tiny monitor after she said 'rebels' and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew she was hiding the fact that she was part of the rebellion, now she'll have to suffer the consequences.

"Urgh, Naman!" I called out and ran out of my room, finding myself toppling into him a few seconds later.

"What is it!?" He groaned after wincing as he hit the ground.

"The girls are involved in the rebellion, it's a pretty good chance they're the leaders." I said, pulling him up to his feet.

"I knew it. How did you find out?" Naman fumed.

"I've been monitoring Eren." I explained.

"Then Nexa isn't going to spill, I had a feeling they were inside the mansion with contacts." He whispered.

"So, you heard." A feminine voice declared and we looked behind us to see Nexa with her arms crossed, standing beside a defeated Brick.

"Nexa!" Naman almost yelled, running over and hugging her. Brick walked over.

"She's smarter than I thought, right when I had Momoko and Yuna she appeared and they vanished into thin air, so I got her anyway." Brick pouted. We saw the girls round the corner just then and-

"Nexa!" The girls all gasped and pounced on her, knocking Naman off to the side.

"Girls! Are you alright?" She asked, sending glares towards all of us while she checked them over.

"So far we're fine, did you help Momoko hide?" Miyako replied.

"Oh yes, she's safe. As well as Kaoru and Hachi." Nexa assured.

"Tell me where she is!" Brick ordered.

"NO!" The girls hissed back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaoru POV**

I rubbed my temples in frustration, Nexa gave herself up to help Momoko and her friend escape. I don't want to admit it but I'll eventually be found, and so will everyone else.

"I'm glad you made it." Hachi said as she walked in. Yeah, I raced up to HQ to hide with her and keep her company, as well as help with the Rebels.

"No problem. Momoko and Yukina should be here any minute." I tsked and Momoko appeared with Yukina Kuroba then.

"Hey, guys." Momoko greeted.

"Hello." Yukina added.

"Konnichiwa." Hachi and I replied.

"I am sorry I double-crossed Momoko and yourselves, as well as your friends. But I'm here to help as much as possible." Yukina announced while bowing.

"We understand. And we forgive you." Momoko said. We all bowed back.

**Butch POV**

"RAAGH! I need to find her!" I yelled and threw my fist into the brick wall, making a crater but not injuring myself majorly.

"We're trying our hardest. But she vanished, sire." My officer shivered.

"Fine then! I will go and do it myself without the trail of officers!" I ordered and transformed into 'Strong Butch', flying off. Maybe I can catch my Kaoru if I'm transformed.

_"Come in, Butch." _Brick's voice from my compact. I opened it.

"What?" I asked.

_"Shinji and I are on are way back over there. I have a strong feeling that they're together as a group. Also, we found out that the girls are the Rebellion Leaders." _He replied.

"Alright, we'll talk after we find them. See ya, bro." I said and shut him off. I need to find Kaoru or I'll go insane!


	15. Chapter 15

**Kyoko POV**

"Why did you form a rebellion? Do you hate us that much!?" Naman growled.

"You'd be shocked at how much of Earth's population hates this Monarchy! We liked the Earth the way it was, before you took over!" Nexa hissed back.

"Guys..!" Miyako said nervously.

"Come on, Miyako. You can't deny that you don't like this Monarchy. You said it yourself, you hated what they'd done." I groaned.

"KYOKO!" Miyako shrieked, waving her hands to stop me but I saw the results. Boomer's expression fell.

"Don't tell me you're falling for him again." Nexa sighed. Boomer started tearing.

"You don't believe that we love you girls, do you. We've looked for you all this time, it's driven us insane, to extremes. And you're here, just to put us in our graves." Boomer cried and ran off.

"BOOMER!" Miyako shrieked and ran off after him, leaving me a rare, angry look.

"Did you really have to do that, Kyoko?" Hiroshi said. He seems hurt, but why should I care?

"What do you think." Nexa and I chorused.

"I think you should stop. This is enough for today." Eren pleaded.

"I agree." Ali said.

**Hiroshi POV**

I cannot believe Kyoko blew off like that. I guess I'm finally going to find out how much I hurt her.

"Kyoko-chan. Please." I whispered, but really, I want her to yell at me, strike out, tell me how much I hurt her. I'm sure the others are feeling the same way. I need her forgiveness, and her love.

"No. Unless you figure out a way to make me and the girls feel better. I'm going to bed with the girls, come on." Kyoko snapped, dragging Eren, Nexa and Ali way down the hall and slamming the bedroom door so hard it shook the whole place. AGH WHY CAN'T THEY UNDERSTAND!


	16. Chapter 16

**Ali POV**

"Kyoko, you should apologize to Miyako." Eren said.

"Why? I don't think we should trust them." Kyoko hissed.

"I agree with Kyoko." Nexa commented.

"I don't want to trust them, but I think they're sorry." I whispered.

"What?" Nexa and Kyoko gasped.

"You heard me." I snapped.

"Ali, did you just.." Nexa almost growled. She's hurt, deeply. We all are. But sometimes you have to really step back and take in the whole picture.

"Yes." I confirmed and crossed my arms.

"I agree with Ali. Before we make a final decision, maybe we should observe them more, ask questions." Eren stated.

"So you are really falling for them, aren't you." Kyoko assumed.

"No. We're just curious." Eren snapped back, her eyes turning a flame red.

"Enough, let's just go to bed." Nexa groaned.

"Alright." We agreed.

**Koumori POV**

After the outburst I found myself clenching my fists in anger. I'm so angry, but guilty. Ali didn't need to be hurt and I went and did it anyway. What kind of guy am I!

"What can we do..!?" Naman gulped.

"I want her to show me how much she's suffered.. And she doesn't understand.." Hiroshi almost sobbed.

"That's it." Eiji gasped, snapping his fingers.

"What now?" I asked.

"Let's let the girls do what they want to us, I think that'll work at least for Kyoko and Nexa." Eiji replied.

"Yeah.." Naman commented.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hachi POV**

"What! Momoko, are you sure!?" I yelled.

"Hachi, I have to agree. I think it's time we stood up to them in person." Kaoru said.

"Plus we can always have backup from the rebellion." Momoko added. I looked to her, then Kaoru and Yuna.

"I have a boyfriend back in Japan. I'm sure he'll help." Yuna said. There was a pregnant pause that lasted a long while.

"Fine. If I want to protect my twin sister and get revenge on Shinji, then we must." I growled.

"Alright, get your compacts and get packed. We're going to Japan." Momoko ordered, taking Yuna by the hand and leading her off. Momoko, this better work.

_'Crash!' _ I looked over at the security camera.

"Butch!?" Kaoru and I gulped. He's inside the club, he must have crash landed. We can't be seen yet though.

"Kaoru, come on." I whispered and drug her away to her compartment to get packed.

"What happened?" Momoko asked, running up with her suitcase and Yuna with hers.

"Butch is here." I hissed.

**Shinji POV**

"Are you sure about letting them do it?" I asked over the compact.

_"Yes. We're positive."_ Naman replied. I tsked.

"Fine. Go ahead, I'll see you when you're out of recovery." I ended the call and walked inside the club. Butch crash landed here after losing his vision when he was crying, and of course I got stuck with having to pick him up.

"Shinji, what are you doing here!?" Butch croaked as I walked up to him, he's under the hole in the ceiling and the occupants of the club are chattering amongst themselves.

"Brick sent me. Get up." I replied and pulled him to his feet.

"I can't shake that feeling that Kaoru's near, and I just can't find her, bro." Butch whispered shakily. I sighed and looked at him.

"You'll find her, okay? Just like Brick will find Momoko and I'll find Hachi." I whispered back and looked around. Surprisingly, none of the girls are swooning over us or trying to help. This has happened a lot, and girls are always fussing over him. I don't remember banning the girls from it though.

"Aww come on, now I'll have to repair that." A feminine voice said and I looked to see a woman who looked a lot like Hachi, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hachi?" I blurted out. She looked alarmed but shook her head.

"Nah, I'm Hailey. And your brother crashed through my room, I was supposed to have my friend over." She snapped.

"We'll fix it for you, Hailey!" The crowd of men chorused and were gone. She smirked.

"Now I'll have a bunch of company. Thanks." She laughed and walked over to the bartender, who looked like Kaoru.

"If it was my room getting crashed into, Hail. I would simply move out and make sure the video tape was sent to the landlord so I wouldn't be responsible." The woman said.

"You came to visit, Skylar!" The girls remaining squealed and crowded round her. I pulled Butch over and noticed a long crack in the wall, two actually. And I heard voices.

"I heard those." Butch whispered.

"Get away from the wall please, misters." Hailey and Skylar breathed down our necks.

"It is you, Kaoru, Hachi." Butch and I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Momoko POV**

"Alright, Brick, I'm ready to face you." I whispered to myself as I walked up to the gates of the Mansion with Yukina. I have my dark hood pulled over my face and I know we have back up from the rebels, so I feel secure.

"Halt." The guards said.

"She's with me. Information classified." Yukina explained and they let us pass.

"Thank you, Yuna." I said.

"No problem." She smiled and I looked up a bit. Kaoru and Hachi were taken a week ago, no doubt they've caused trouble. But before I would let Brick tear the world apart trying to find me, I'm coming to him instead.

"Do you have an appointment?" Another officer asked, I recognize him, he's one of the officers I took down. He has bandages as proof.

"I'm under the command of Brick Jojo, Do not step out of your place." Yuna scolded. The officer nodded and we hurried up to the steps of the mansion, she opened the door and we entered. I feel a dark presence, other than what I expected. It's darker and more sinister. I followed her down a few hallways and we walked into a large room, a living room to be precise.

"W-What? Yukina, why haven't you reported back." I heard Brick's voice.

"I hate to oppose your rule but I believe your visitor is more important than an interrogation." Yuna replied.

"I agree, Yuna-chan. I guess I should, introduce myself." I agreed and flipped my hood back. I saw everyone else in the room already, and I stared grimly at Brick. I saw a small tear slowly flow down his cheek. "Hello, Brick."

"Momo-chan!" He cried and tackled me in a hug.

"Momoko!" The girls exclaimed and pushed him out of the way, hugging me.

"HEY!" He protested. I smirked.

"Sorry, did that hurt your feelings." I said. He didn't answer, just stared at his feet guiltily.

"Now that they're all here, we can go through with what we discussed." Hiroshi announced to the guys.

"What would that be, Hiroshi-BAKA." Kyoko asked.

"You'll learn soon enough." Hiroshi replied.

**Brick POV**

I can't believe she just did that, she's never smirked like that, and it hurts, extremely.

"Well now that we're all here. We need to talk." Nexa said, leading Momoko out of the room with the other girls. I let them go, to ashamed to move.

"Hey, Brick-bro. Don't worry. They'll forgive us soon. You remember what we're going to do." Naman assured, hurt still evident in his voice.

"Oh, my, my own boys traitors? My goodness, what a development." A voice we hated seeped in. We looked up to see our most hated being…

"Kare."


	19. Chapter 19

**Nexa POV**

"Now that we're all stuck here, what's the rebellion going to do?" Miyako asked.

"We still have our ways. But, I'm sure that we all can sense the dark aura. I think that's more important." I replied.

"Yes, I noticed." Momoko agreed.

"Shouldn't we discuss the boys?" Ali whistled.

"Well, they're obviously head over heels for us. We use them to our advantage, you know." Hachi hissed.

"What do you mean by that, Hachi." Kaoru simmered.

"What I mean is that we can give them a taste of their own medicine by acting like we need them. It's perfect." Hachi smirked.

"That does sound reasonable." I smiled.

"Can't we just observe them." Eren said.

"No, they need be taught a lesson." I snapped.

"Alright." She sighed.

"How do we do this though?" Miyako asked nervously. She's come to her senses after the outburst, and she understands where we stand too. So she stopped arguing, so far.

"Act like damsels in distress when you can. We need to figure their weaknesses out." Kyoko suggested.

"Excellent, Kyoko-chan." I complimented her.

"Arigato." She replied.

"Now, how should we start with this." I thought out loud. Naman shall pay.

**Naman POV**

"Leave us alone." I growled, glaring at Kare.

"Oh did I make my boys unhappy?" He faked a tone of concern.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!" Brick yelled.

"Tsk tsk, you aren't thinking clearly. Well then daddy will have to take care of you." Kare laughed.

"Kare, you're no longer the strongest super. If we wanted to, we could break you into a million pieces. And we will do it." Hiroshi warned.

"Hmm, suit yourselves." Kare huffed and disappeared in a cloud of black. We're his unwilling puppets, his marionettes. We will destroy him though, when we prove our repentance to the girls. Really, it depends.

"Ugh, he's so ignorant and arrogant." Boomer glowered.

"I believe that now would be a good time to go through with the plan." Eiji called to our attention. We nodded in reply.

"Yes. We all know the drill, leave the belts here." I ordered and we slipped off our power belts and hid them in the locked drawer. It's off to our punishments..


	20. Chapter 20

**Eren POV**

_"Knock, knock." _ I heard a knock on my room door. I walked over and opened it, seeing Eiji.

"Itu Eiji, eṉṉa? (What is it, Eiji?)" I asked.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Eiji replied gently. I shrugged and followed him, closing my door behind me. We walked down a hallway to the workout room they have and he closed the door behind me.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about." I mumbled.

"I want you to show me how much I hurt you, Eren-chan. I know I went wrong, we all do, and we really need you." He whimpered, hugging me tighter than he ever has before. My eyes widened then narrowed, if he wants that then he'll get it.

"Alright, you want to know?" I growled. He nodded and I bit my lip quickly. It's been so long since I've let loose the spitfire in me after getting the maternal instinct.

"Hai." He confirmed sadly. I took a deep breath and let it go slowly, not fully aware of the tear that ran down my cheek, but knew it was there.

"I don't even know how to start with how I felt, Eiji. You'd been with me for years, and abruptly, you turned!" I hissed and released my anger and hurt.

**Eiji POV**

I can't do anything but look at the ground and allow her to attack. The guilt, sadness and pain can't compare to what is being transferred over to me. Words are often, too often, underestimated in power. The venom in her words are sharp and killing, but they are getting the unreal point across clearly and accurately.

"YOU WERE SOMEONE WHO I COULD TRUST, CONFIDE IN, AND I WAS SO BLIND!" She roared, giving me another uppercut.

"I.. Know." I sputtered. She clutched me by the shirt and pulled me close.

"But still, I can't believe one fact." She seethed, beginning to calm down. "And that is, I still have feelings for you."

"Nani?!" I choked and passed out. Is that why she was so mad?! This makes it much harder, now that I know she isn't the only one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Miyako POV**

"Oh, Boomer." I whimpered as I hid under the covers of my bed, crying. I didn't think he'd want me to do that. But I had to and he's in bed knocked out.

"Miyako, you too?" Momoko whispered and hurried to me as she walked into my room. The others followed her in.

"H-Hai." I sobbed.

"I'm beginning to rethink this whole thing." Ali sighed.

"Nani?" Nexa exclaimed.

"Think about it, they wanted us to lash out at them, which they've never done before. Even if I've been hurt twice, the emotion in his eyes…" Ali faded off.

"We can't let them get to us this way." Nexa growled.

"Nexa, we should cooperate with eachother equally." Eren spoke.

"Eren?" Most of the others gasped.

"You said yourself you didn't want to be around Eiji." Momoko said.

"So?" Eren hissed.

**Boomer POV**

"Get out." I scowled as I got out my transformation belt, readying to attack Kare. I hate what he got me into, and now, when I get Miyako back I'll get rid of HIM.

"Oh my, a little hot under the collar?" Kare mused.

"I said get out." I threatened.

"Do it now, Kare." Brick and Butch ordered, running into my room.

"Alright, Alright, boys. But I'll be back later." Kare growled and disappeared in red smoke.

"Ugh. He drives me insane." Butch hissed.

"I hear ya." Brick agreed.

"Can't we just get rid of the bloody menace?" I asked.

"Not yet, soon though. Very soon." Brick replied.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kaoru POV**

As we sat around the dining table for a group dinner, just us and the boys, it was painfully hard not to flick peas at Butch. Momoko, Miyako and Eren have trained the other girls and I to act like ladies, more so Kyoko, Hachi and I. But I really want to!

"Kaoru, we know what you're thinking. Don't even try." Momoko scolded.

"Come on." I grumbled.

"Just go back to talking." Kyoko dismissed. Momoko and Nexa rolled their eyes and resumed talking somewhat civilly to their counterparts. I shrugged and grabbed a pea, then hurling it at Butch.

"Cheer up." I groaned as he wiped the splattered pea off of his face. His eyes were sparkling.

"Welcome back." He laughed. Was he seriously waiting for me to do that?

"Thank you." I shrugged and a bright green pea hit my nose right center.

"KAORU!" The girls, minus Hachi and Kyoko yelled.

"Food fight!" Hachi and Kyoko cheered I grinned as it erupted into multiple fights. Those who weren't interested moved down away from us. I could think more clearly through this, now I'm wondering, Butch said welcome back. And he seemed happy, why is he so excited?

**Butch POV**

Eiji told us that the girls still have a spark left, and that we have only one chance to make it a fire. From what Kaoru started, I'm sure she missed the old food fights we used to have. But to make this work, I have to make no mistakes. And I know she'll only listen if I'm myself. As the maids came to clean this mess up, we moved to join everyone else. Naman and Eiji were talking about something when Eren lifted her large glass of water and threw it on Eiji.

"COLD! What was that for?" Eiji shivered.

"I don't know." Eren said sarcastically. He must have irritated her, but instead of trying to smooth it over he throws his glass at her, drenching her in water. Nexa and the girls started attacking us then with water, and we fought back playfully. The maids are really going to hate cleaning up soaked carpet and a wet room. I don't think it'll be much longer before Kaoru trusts me again.


End file.
